The Mean Teens
A group of supervillian teenagers created to be the arch enemies of a hero group that never really panned out. The villain group name remained semi-popular in thread conversation for some months before being re-tooled and placed in a more structured story. History The group was originally founded by Stretcherous while still tracking down her sister. During this time Stretch met and befriended other super powered individuals around her age and ultimately convinced them to tag along with her. The Mean Teens were founded mostly for the purpose of making connections in order to get info on Blackstrap's whereabouts. When Stretch finally found Blackstrap, she was pissed at her for starting a life of crime to find her since she worked so hard to provide for her and keep her from falling into the villain lifestyle, though she was begrudgingly impressed with the team shed built since they managed to break her out of a super prison. When Stretch decided to walk away from the lifestyle, she tried to disband the team, but that caused a huge falling out with Shade who wanted to keep going, so Shade kicked Stretch out and became the new team leader. With Shade as leader, the team eventually came to work for That Guy and they've since ended up under the banner of the Sageworthy Society. Members Shade A young woman who got powers and didn't know what to do with them. She went to see some heroes about it, but they were too uptight and boring for her liking. She instead went to the other side and started working as a freelance villain. The villains were more flexible, it was exiting, and there's even some dosh when the job's done. She didn't take every job, but most of the villains she's worked with seem to like her, so they don't push the issue too much. She posses the ability to sink into shadows and conceal her presence as well as the ability to inflict damage on objects by striking their shadows. The smaller the shadow being cast, the more damage she inflects. Melting Point A young woman who is the daughter of two supervillains: Lava Lord (father) and The Arbortraitor (mother); both of whom are feuding with another supervillain: Shark Lass. She possesses the ability to transform her arms and legs into pillars of molten lava and shoot beams of ice from her eyes. She feels like she needs to follow in her parents' footsteps and become a supervillain in her own right, but she can just never seem to get into it. Her powers burning up her clothes and hair every time she tries to use them doesn't help. She claims she is not a hot head and her rage prone personality comes more from her mother than her father. Bull-E A young man who suddenly found out he could transform into a Minotaur. The muscles go to his head and make him a super jock. He likes to push people around and flaunt his strength. He's mainly in the business because he enjoys bashing heads. Not much else is known about him. Former Members *'Stretcherous' - Original founder. Kicked out when she decided to go straight. *Venus Fly Trap - Temp member when they need another set of skills for a job. Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Groups